Tatooine
Tatooine era un planeta desértico circunvolucional escasamente habitado ubicado en los Territorios del Borde Exterior de la galaxia. Servio como el planeta natal de los influyentes Anakin y Luke Skywalker, que le darían forma a la historia galáctica. Parte de un sistema estelar binario, el planeta era oprimido por los soles abrasadores, lo que provocó que el mundo careciera de las aguas superficiales necesarias para sostener grandes poblaciones. Como resultado, muchos residentes del planeta sacaron agua de la atmósfera a través de granjas de humedad. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *"Probe Droid Problem" *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' * * * *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''''A New Hope'' Golden Book'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (paperback novel) *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *"Coda" *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' }} Apariciones no-cánonicas *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars'' * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' * * *''Journey Through Space'' * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' * * * * * * * * * ; images #4, 5 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Categoría:Planetas desérticos Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Lugares de Tatooine